


Roy must obey his Mistress

by Ialwaysaslutforcats



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Dominatrix Riza Hawkeye, F/M, Lemon, Mistress, Roleplay, Romance, Royai - Freeform, sub, submissive Roy Mustang, the hawkseye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysaslutforcats/pseuds/Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of role play where Mistress Elizabeth is in charge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roy must obey his Mistress

Roy must obey his Mistress Elizabeth!

Riza walked into the room, in her hand a long riding crop with a flared end. She smacked it menacingly on bed. Roy looked up at his wife, a cheeky twinkle in his eye. He was loosely tied the bed frame with silk scarfs wearing only black boxers. He flinched when she smacked the bed but started her straight in the eye, egging her on. She crinkled her eyes, and slowly moved towards him, her slender figure seductively hidden under the leather corset and hot pants she wore. She got on the bed, rested the crop loosely in her hand and sat over Roy, not touching him, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. He said “Yes.” But then jumped as far as he could in surprise when she brought the crop down on his muscled torso. She looked furious, like a lion who had cornered her prey.  
“I thought I told you to call me Mistress Elizabeth!” she roared at him, bringing the crop down once again. He smirked, “Yes, Mistress Elizabeth.” 

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, “Better.” She said, her hand placing the crop on the bed. She moved to standing position again and asked, “What do you want to do, slave?” She spat out the last word. He stared at her, admiring her form, intentionally ignoring the question.  
Riza stated, this time she had picked up the crop and was sliding it up and down in her hands. “What do you want to do?”

Roy pulled at his wrists slightly, “Be free, Mistress Elizabeth.”

Riza smirked, and asked, “And how will you achieve that then slave?”

He glanced at her, his eyes darted to her feet. “I must kiss your feet, Mistress Elizabeth!”  
Riza nodded, “Very good” she said, and she slowly moved over to Roy. She stared him straight in the eye as he crawled over the bed, above his taught and immobilized body, denying him her touch – which she knew he desired greatly. She stood over him on the bed, leaned on the wall and placed her foot in his face. He smiled wickedly at her, and tentatively stuck his tongue out, slowly moving toward her foot as if to lick it. She started to grow suspicious. “What are you doing slave, I thought I told you to kiss my feet, don’t make me repeat myself!” she gently nudged his chin with her toes, a reminder of what she could do to him as Mistress Elizabeth. His face moved to kiss her foot, he pecked, and then sat in his original position. She nodded, “very good, you have earned to be free.” She knelt down to untie him, her hands working deftly to untie to knots that he had struggled with. As soon as his hands were free he grabbed her in a bear hug and furiously kissed her. “Gotcha!” he said, his face only a few millimeters away from hers. She attempted to gain composure and started to say, “this is no way…” but was cut off by Roy kissing her deeply and passionately, he broke the kiss and said playfully, “you were saying something? Mistress Elizabeth.” They both laughed and continued to hug one another, she felt so safe in him arms, and he in hers. Together they could take on anything!


End file.
